The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/Backup for Backup
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki typing something on a typewriter, only for Oichi to enter the scene) Shinki: Oichi? Oichi: Hello, Shinki. Do you have any paperwork for me? Shinki: No. Oichi: Alright. I'll leave right away. (Oichi leaves the scene. Shinki continues typing, only for Tamara to enter the scene) Tamara: We've got trouble, Shinki. Shinki: Is somebody trying to sue me? Tamara: No, but Yumeko's having a day off. Shinki: Well, have Flora serve as backup- Tamara: She's off sick as well. Shinki: What?! Does mean I've lost my maid? Tamara: Well, there is a third option... Shinki: Who's that? Tamara: Felicia. Flora's sister. Shinki: ...the pink-haired one who calls herself a klutz 24/7, fifty two weeks of the year? Tamara: Yes. That one. Shinki: ... Tamara: ... Shinki: Let's hope that she isn't as klutzy as she makes herself out to be... (We see a few plates dropping on the floor and shattering, scattering breakfast everywhere. Then, cut to Felicia gasping) Felicia: Ah! I can't believe it! Not again! Cyrus: Felicia? Felicia: I'm so sorry! This always happens! Cyrus: You could use some improvement in carrying plates. I would suggest only carrying one plate at a time... Felicia: What a good idea! I should try it with my next attempt at delivering breakfast... (We see a single plate dropping on the floor and shattering, scattering breakfast everywhere. Then, cut to Felicia gasping) Ophilia: It seems that carrying several plates isn't the problem. Felicia: I know... I'm absolutely terrible at being a maid, aren't I? Ophilia: Well, you certainly need some practice. Felicia: I don't know how to practice! Ophilia: Well, why is it that you're such a klutz? Felicia: Well, when I try to hurry, I always drop things. But when I take things slowly, I get too stressed out and drop what I'm holding regardless... Ophilia: In that case, you'd best try taking things at a moderate pace... Felicia: Okay... I'll try... (cut to Felicia carrying a plate as carefully as she can, trying hard not to drop it. She somehow makes it to the other table to place the plate, and a few people give her applause) Felicia: I did it! Raiko: Good. Now, do you think that you can do that another eighteen times? Felicia: ... Raiko: ... Felicia: Okay... I'll try... Raiko: Good. (Felicia goes off to get the rest of the breakfast) Raiko: (Oh, I hope Yumeko and Flora get better soon...) (cut to a group of contestants doing mathematics) Francisca: (Okay, so 93 plus 771 is 864... 995 minus 507 is 488... 5 times 11 is 55... 91 divided by 3 is 30.3 recurring...) Flamberge: (579 plus 604 is 1183... 712 minus 59 is 653... 9 times 6 is 54... 60 divided by 8 is 7.5...) Partizanne: (887 plus 460 is 1347... 975 minus 422 is 553... 4 times 14 is 56... 92 divided by 8 is 11.5...) (Cynthia is seen looking through some copies of the mathematics that she has been given as samples) Cynthia: Strange. Why are all of these tests different? Mikoto: What do you mean, Cynthia? Cynthia: All of the questions are the same - the numbers are just completely different. They seem... randomly chosen. Mikoto: That's how Shinki made these tests. She chose completely random numbers for every copy of the test... well, at least she ensured that every question was possible... Cynthia: It seems like a very strange way to format a test, doesn't it? Mikoto: Shinki's a very busy goddess. Cynthia: You're right. She even has a maid to help her... Mikoto: Come to think of it, isn't Yumeko taking a day off sick? Cynthia: She is, and so is her substitute, Flora. (sighs) Which means that Shinki's having to rely on Flora's substitute... Mikoto: Her sister, Felicia, correct? Cynthia: Yes. Unfortunately for everyone in Makai, though, Felicia cannot be called a good maid... (we see Peppermint and Snow Sugar, working on their tests. Felicia walks up to them, carrying two plates of breakfast very carefully) Felicia: Please don't drop... please don't drop... (Peppermint and Snow Sugar get out of their seats) Peppermint: Felicia? Felicia: Ah! (Felicia drops the plates, but Peppermint and Snow Sugar catch them before they hit the ground) Felicia: Oh, thank you! Snow Sugar: Were you delivering these to us, Felicia? Felicia: Yes. You didn't get served breakfast in time, so I had to get these for you mid-test... Peppermint: Is that because you took several hours to deliver breakfast to everyone in Makai? Felicia: Well, um... Snow Sugar: ... Peppermint: ... Felicia: Y-Yes! Snow Sugar: I've never seen a maid take so long to deliver breakfast. Felicia: I-I'm so sorry. I'm completely useless as a maid, aren't I? Peppermint: No, you're not! You managed to deliver us both breakfast, didn't you? Felicia: Yes... but that's only because you caught it before I dropped the plates! Snow Sugar: I think you only dropped the plates because Peppermint distracted you... Felicia: Really? Peppermint: Yes, really. Felicia: Oh, I wish Flora wasn't off sick today... (Felicia goes to one of the desks to do her maths. Then, transition to Shinki walking around impatiently as Raiko enters the scene) Shinki: Raiko? Raiko: What is it, Shinki? Shinki: Aren't you supposed to be playing music? Raiko: Aren't you supposed to be passing that paperwork on to someone else? Shinki: Yes, but something's really bothering me. Raiko: It's about Felicia, isn't it? Shinki: It's about Flora and Yumeko. Raiko: That's inadvertently talking about Felicia. Shinki: ... Raiko: ... Shinki: Well, what bugs me is that I don't know where Yumeko is... Raiko: Isn't she off sick? Shinki: That's what the note said, but she's nowhere to be seen in Makai... Raiko: Yet Flora is. Shinki: That's because she's a human! Humans can't leave Makai without some special means! Raiko: You're telling me that Yumeko's not a human? Shinki: Humans don't live in Makai, what did you expect? Raiko: Then... what is she? Shinki: Even I'm not completely certain. Raiko: Not a very good employer, are you, Shin- (Shinki gives Raiko a death stare, causing her to stop talking) Shinki: My point is that I don't know where Yumeko is. Raiko: But what you do know is that she faked being off sick... Shinki: I can't even prove that. Raiko: Maybe she's on strike or something? Shinki: On strike...? Raiko: Yes. That's what employees do when they're sick of their job and want a pay rise - they organise a strike. Shinki: So, Yumeko's sick of her job and wants a pay rise... Raiko: Do you pay her to begin with? Shinki: Uh... yes? Raiko: How much? Shinki: (takes out a few coins) This much. Raiko: What kind of money is that? Shinki: It's Makai money. Raiko: How much do these coins add up to? Shinki: About £1.50 in outside world money, I'd say. Raiko: ...and how often do you pay her? Shinki: Once a day. Raiko: £1.50 a day is very little, you know. Shinki: Maybe I could double that value and this will all be over with? Raiko: Can you afford to pay her the equivalent to £3.00 a day and still have money of your own? Shinki: Yes. Raiko: Then go find her and give her that payrise! Shinki: Alright... although it would help to know where she is... (we then see Felicia making one of the beds) Felicia: (At least bed-making is something I can't make a mess out of...) (Benben walks into the room, then gasps as she sees Felicia) Felicia: Ah! B-Benben? Benben: Felicia, might I ask what you're doing in my room? Felicia: I... I'm making the bed. Benben: Why didn't you put a "do not disturb" sign on the door so that I knew that you were in here? Felicia: I never thought of doing that... also, I don't know where the "do not disturb" signs are. Benben: The last time I checked, Yumeko keeps them in her office. Felicia: Yumeko has an office? Benben: You don't know? (pause) ...oh, yes, she keeps that office hidden from the view of others... (Benben walks away) Felicia: Where are you going, Benben? Benben: I'm leaving you to make the bed in peace. Felicia: Okay... (Benben exits the room. Then, transition to Yumeko sun-lounging in a summer dress, only for Shinki to teleport right in front of her) Shinki: Yumeko? Yumeko: ... Shinki: Yumeko? Yumeko: ... Shinki: Yumeko, it's me, Shinki. Yumeko: ... Shinki: ... Yumeko: ... (Shinki throws a katana at Yumeko's drink glass, causing it to shatter and spill lemonade, which somehow misses Yumeko) Yumeko: Shinki, there was no need for that! Shinki: Yumeko. Are you or are you not demanding for a payrise? Yumeko: A payrise?! Shinki: Yes. I am offering to increase your daily pay from one hundred and twenty five Pandemoniums to two hundred and fifty Pandemoniums if you promise to go back to your job at Makai without question. Yumeko: I never left because of a payrise. Shinki: Then why did you leave us stranded on Flora's sick day? Yumeko: Because I needed a holiday. (eerie silence) Yumeko: Yes, a holiday. I needed a break from being your maid 24/7, fifty two weeks of the year. Shinki: Okay... but why did you go on holiday without getting arrangements from me? Yumeko: I was going to get the arrangements, but you were too busy talking to the rest of your staff. Shinki: And why did you decide to have your holiday on your substitute's sick day? Yumeko: I never knew that Flora was sick. Shinki: You should have found out that such was the case. Yumeko: ... Shinki: Now then, will you return to Makai? Yumeko: As soon as my holiday is over. Shinki: ... (we then see Felicia, talking to Mikoto) Felicia: Mikoto, do you think that I'm a bad maid? Mikoto: Would you like an honest answer? Felicia: Yes. Mikoto: In that case... (thinks for a while) ...no, you're not a bad maid. Felicia: What makes you say that? Mikoto: I know how clumsy you are. You talk about it all the time. However, you stay devoted towards your occupation, despite the hardships, and you still manage to finish your job in a timely manner in the end. Felicia: Not as timely as my sister. She's completely flawless as a maid... (Yumeko suddenly teleports in, still wearing that summer dress) Yumeko: I've returned, everyone! Mikoto: Yumeko, the note said you had a day off sick! Yumeko: I didn't. I was just faking a day off sick so that I could get a holiday. Felicia: A holiday? All of these problems were brought about by you wanting a holiday? Shinki (off-screen): Yumeko? I thought you wanted your holiday to be over before you returned! Yumeko: I changed my mind. After all, this place is pretty hopeless without me or Flora... Mikoto: Unnecessarily harsh words coming from you, Yumeko... Yumeko: At least they're true. (eerie silence) Yumeko: I have some work to do, don't I? (credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority